


Michael Taylor OC Playlist

by jemmalynette



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music, Playlist, mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmalynette/pseuds/jemmalynette
Summary: A music playlist of songs that remind me of my Terra Nova OC, Michael Taylor. Check my page for art/fic/vids about him.
Relationships: Alicia Washington/Original Male Character(s)





	Michael Taylor OC Playlist

Listen @ Spotify [HERE](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1MYrsRNqWroO3lVYKxsd4f?si=gtk-RlQKQDq5hj69kptIlA)!


End file.
